


Meeting Needs

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Human Toilet Paper, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Incest, Off-Screen Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Watersports, human urinal, idk how to tag this, non-sexual piss drinking, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 20: UrophagiaPrompt: anonymous said: If you're feeling like prompty goodness, how do you feel about Derek making Stiles serve as the pack urinal during pack bonding nights, so no one has to miss any of the movie marathons, and to Stiles' surprise he loves it. In fact, he loves it so much that Derek makes Stiles wear a cock cage because it's distracting when the urinal comes. And it's all good until the night Derek invites Stiles' father to attend, but maybe Derek knows something about Stiles' dad that Stiles doesn't?I am not a fan of forced things in general, so I have adjusted this prompt to make this entirely consensual and have it all be done at Stiles' request. There is also no cock cage.





	Meeting Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure how to tag a lot of this, so if anyone has suggestions, let me know. The actions between Stiles and most of the pack are not really about sex, although they may come across as vaguely sexual (his mouth is on their genitalia so *shrug*). 
> 
> He does not have sex or engage in overt sexual acts with anyone except Derek. They are both okay with everything that happens between Stiles and the rest of the pack and have discussed this ahead of time off-screen.

Stiles was surprised when the pack easily agreed to his request. Surprised and relieved. It had been hard to work up to asking, but Derek had supported him wholeheartedly and he was grateful for that as well. They planned for the trial run at the next pack night, and Stiles was anxious for the day to arrive, and so it seemed was Derek when he presented Stiles with a specialized low chair he'd made himself.

“It'll be easier for the girls, if you're down low but stable.”

“That's...thank you. And you're sure? That you're okay with this, I mean.”

“Yes, I just want to make you happy.”

“Yeah, but Der…” Derek cut him off with a kiss.

“Trust me, I'm more than okay with it.” And Stiles couldn't do anything but take him at his word. So when the pack night finally rolled around, Stiles was ready, already reclined in his seat, angled so that he could easily see the TV and whatever movie they'd be watching, chest bare just in case.

There was palpable tension in the air as everyone settled in their respective spots, it lingered as the movie began and they munched on snacks and sipped at drinks. Derek's hand found its way to Stiles’ hair, fingers gently carding through it. The nerves that had started ratcheting up in Stiles’ body are soothed by it, and he knows Derek can tell when he smiles down at him, soft and reassuring. The rest of the loft is still tense, but the two of them are radiating calm. 

Half the movie is gone and still nobody has made a move. Derek can smell the faintest tinge of worry coming off of Stiles, knows he's probably thinking that the agreements were given unwillingly. Derek thinks that isn't it though. He can feel the tension, but he can also scent the curiosity, the notes of nervousness. He can also see the tiny movements from some of the others, the shifting of their bodies as they contemplate giving in. He thinks nobody wants to be the first. Thinks maybe they're unsure it was a real request. It's okay though, Derek knows it was real, and he has no problem being the first of the evening, though as he's standing, he does hope he won't be the only one of the evening, he doesn't want Stiles to be disappointed.

Stiles knows what's coming as soon as Derek stands, and he feels a grateful sort of relief that he won't be left wanting entirely, even if nobody else takes part. He turns his face when Derek steps up so that his legs are against the arm of the special chair, sits up a bit because Derek doesn't need him reclined, and then opens his mouth. Despite the noise of the movie, even Stiles can tell that a general hush has fallen over the room, knows the attention of the pack is on them as Derek's belt buckle jangles, as his zipper rasps down. Stiles let's his tongue slip forward, resting beneath the soft foreskin of Derek's cock, curled slightly to make the barest impression of a cup, and then he waits. They've done this often enough that he knows it will take a few seconds before Derek gets going and he has to slide his mouth forward all the way, knows the first spurt will be easily caught like this, wants to make sure there's no question in the minds of the rest of the pack that this is real.

Stiles eyes remain trained on Derek's cock, so he doesn't miss the bead of piss that wells up before slipping free of the foreskin. He does his best to mostly stifle his moan as soon as the bitter tang hits his tongue, not wanting to make the pack falsely believe this is solely something sexual. It is, but it's more. He can't really explain it well. Stiles curls his tongue a little more, feeling it rub the mushroomed head of Derek's cock through his foreskin, teasing touches that he knows will have Derek forcing the flow faster. He's rewarded with a slow stream, let's it happen for a few moments like that, in clear view, before he slides the rest of the way forward, mouth closing to form a tight seal as his throat begins to steadily work, swallowing down Derek's piss. Stiles sucks softly, encouraging Derek to force it out harder and faster, is rewarded with it spraying through his mouth, against the back of his throat. He feels warmed by it, his heartbeat calming and eyes closing as he enjoys the bitter taste. It's over sooner than he'd like, but he carefully sucks Derek's cock clean as it's pulled free from his mouth, leans into the touch when Derek cups his face, thumb brushing his cheek. Stiles settles back into his chair, eyes fixing back on the movie as Derek resumes his seat on the sofa.

Nothing else happens for awhile, and Stiles thinks maybe it was too much to ask. His nerves are creeping in even when Derek's hand begins to card through his hair again. He's about ready to give in, call it off, put on a shirt and retreat to the bedroom upstairs when Lydia clears her throat and stands. Stiles glances at her and sees the determination on her face as she walks over to him. She stops next to the chair and tilts her head before sliding her hands beneath her skirt and wriggling her panties down and off. She drops them onto the arm of the sofa and then steps around to straddle Stiles where he's seated, stepping backwards even as she keeps her eyes glued to the movie. He brings his hands up to help steady her as she reaches his face, careful as he maneuvers her so that she's hovering just above his mouth. He adjusts a slight bit before applying pressure to her hips to encourage her to sit, finds his nose buried between her cheeks as her mound settles over his open mouth.

He's never done this with someone who wasn't Derek - or who had a vagina for that matter - so Stiles doesn't try any of his usual tricks. Instead he waits patiently, tongue pressed loosely against silken folds of skin. Once upon a time he'd have given anything to be here, like this, but now it doesn't matter, not like that anyhow. Lydia shifts above him once and then hot liquid is splashing into his mouth, urine surprisingly more acrid than Derek's and far warmer. The flavor of it burns on his tongue and his throat has to work harder than usual to keep up with the flow. He can feel it splashing up as a pool forms against the back of his throat when he can't quite swallow fast enough, droplets speckling his lips and curve of her ass. She remains seated when she finishes, patiently waiting as Stiles swallows until his mouth is clear. Stiles is expecting her to move as soon as he's done, but she doesn't, and he makes a questioning noise in his throat.

“Toilet paper.” Lydia's voice is soft but clear, and Stiles can feel the way his eyebrows arch, because while he'd told them exactly what he was after here, he didn't truly expect them to want it all as well. He only gives himself a second to be surprised though, because this is what he'd asked for. He licks over his lips, tasting the vestiges of her piss on them along with the clean flavor of her skin where it's resting on them, and then he swipes his tongue with purpose against her folds, sliding between them as he thoroughly cleans her. It doesn't take long, most of the stream had come down in a fast line to his mouth, and he finishes by licking the stray droplets from the cleft where her thighs meet her ass. As soon as he's done, she rises, patting his head as she shifts off of him and retrieves her panties, stepping behind the couch to slide them on out of view. 

Stiles turns his head, his face feeling flushed, and looks at Derek. He's been worried about this part the most, about how Derek will feel now that it's no longer theoretical. Stiles is a little surprised at how intently Derek is staring back. Stiles looks harder, sees the way that Derek's pupils are being slowly eaten by black, the heavier way he's breathing, the faint bulge beginning in his overly-tight jeans. When he refocuses on Derek's face he sees a wicked curve overtaking Derek's lips, and Stiles’ worries wash away.

It's easier after that. Nobody says anything, and nobody has to remind him to clean them when they're done. It's not even awkward when Scott uses his mouth, gently petting Stiles’ hair when he finishes and Stiles sucks his cock clean. By the time the second movie finishes, everyone has gone at least once, some multiple times.

Derek hasn't gone again. Doesn't until the TV is flipped off and everyone begins to gather their things. It takes him more effort to undo his pants now, his cock hard and straining against his zipper. He's surprised at his hardness, considering how full his bladder is at the moment, his belly sloshing from several beers, the empties lined up neatly where Stiles can count them. He's knows how much his boyfriend loves it when one piss can fill his belly to the brim. Derek wonders if he'll enjoy it even more, with as full as he clearly is already. He leans down and runs a palm over the slight bulge of Stiles’ stomach, applying a little pressure just to watch him squirm. His own cock is twitching from how tight he's clenching his muscles to keep the piss from erupting out, so he can't as a much as he'd like. Instead, he straightens again and steps forward.

Stiles eagerly engulfs Derek's cock to the root when he moves in range, giving a hard suck as soon as he's down all the way. He can feel the way it's curving slightly down the back of his throat and he swallows as soon as Derek starts pissing, knowing he'll enjoy the way Stiles’ throat tightens around the head of his cock. He lets it go on for a few seconds before drawing off a bit, missing the taste. It's better when the stream is flowing over his tongue, letting him absorb it all. He's more active this time, knowing how wound up they both are after the last few hours. The pack is still moving around, cleaning up, talking and laughing.

It feels strange but right to have them all here, to know that they accepted this part of him. That they're accepting all of this. Because this is decidedly more sexual now than it was hours ago. Derek's cock is pulsing in his mouth and the stream of piss is tapering off. He thinks about pulling off, about waiting, but then he flicks his eyes up, sees the lust plain as day on Derek's face. He pulls back until just the head of Derek's cock remains in his mouth. He's sucking softly, tongue playing with the foreskin covering the slit, and tilts his face so he can take in the rest of the room. The pack is still here, still watching them, but there's no apprehension in their gazes. They're still talking to one another, just more softly, as they all settle around, everyone with a good view. It makes up his mind and Stiles turns his attention back to his boyfriend. Derek gives him a slight nod and Stiles sucks harder, bobbing his head as he works in earnest for a different kind of release. His belly is so warm and full, his body relaxed, as he sucks Derek off.

Stiles is rewarded with hot spurts of Derek's come long before he expected to be, Derek's orgasm taking him completely off guard. He almost snorts to himself as he thinks about what a good thing it is that he's conditioned himself to swallow automatically. As soon as Derek finishes, he's yanking Stiles up, and he goes willingly, letting Derek's tongue plunder his mouth, sucking the taste of come and piss off of his tongue. Stiles may be the only one who wants the pack to use him as their toilet sometimes, but that doesn't mean Derek isn't just as interested in the outcome. It's why he'd agreed. Neither of them thought the pack would witness the rest of it, but they don't mind, are enjoying it.

The voices rise and fall behind them as the kiss, Derek's hand stealing down the back of Stiles’ jeans and playing with the plug they'd inserted hours before the pack came. When Stiles is spin, his pants yanked down as he's pressed over the sofa, he doesn't even think about their audience. He continues to not notice them as the plug is wiggled free, as Derek lines his still hard cock up and pushes in, fucks him fast and hard, hand pressing against his belly, making the overly full feeling ride the edge of pleasure and pain. Stiles’ head thunks back against Derek's shoulder when Derek plays with his cock, fingertips running across his slit before one claw stretches out and plays with his pisshole. It's gentle, careful, just a tingling tease and Stiles can't hold back, his own bladder giving up completely as he soaks himself and the sofa. Derek uses the liquid to wet his hand, begins to stroke Stiles’ cock even as it's still pulsing out piss, and Stiles can feel himself growing harder under the attention now that his bladder is getting relief. He groans when the piss tapers off and Derek's strokes increase in time to his thrusts. He has to grab the back of the couch when his back arches, ass pushing harder into Derek's thrusts as Stiles’ cock pulses and twitches, come adding to the mess around them. Derek stills behind him shortly after, and Stiles can feel him coming again, balls wringing themselves dry inside of Stiles’ hole.

They're both panting and out of breath by the end, and Derek is careful when he feels himself off of Stiles back, shifts to help Stiles find his feet on the floor. The rest of the room comes flooding back and Stiles realizes the pack is still there, all of them standing as well. He doesn't have time to worry or be embarrassed though, as they all smile at him and Derek, the wolves among them flashing their eyes deferentially at their alpha before thanking them both for their hospitality and Derek specifically for use of his facilities. Stiles does flush then, knowing they're referring to him, but it's pleased, not embarrassed. After saying their thanks, they leave, and Derek lifts Stiles gently, carrying him to the master bath with whispered praise at how good and amazing Stiles is and how glad Derek is that the pack was so willing to give Stiles what he needed. 

It becomes a regular occurance at the pack bonding nights, Stiles happily settling into his chair and the rest of the pack using him as their own personal urinal with more and more ease. It’s odd, but it seems to make them all closer, make them work together better. The worry that Stiles had had is entirely gone by now, and there have been a surprising lack of issues, even among the other couples. He’d thought maybe there would be misplaced jealousy, but because it’s not sexual between him and the pack (well, save for Derek that is), things have been fine. It makes him happy.

It’s easy for it to start to spill over though, for it to move from just pack bonding nights to official pack meetings. From there to whenever he’s hanging out with someone from the pack. Derek is still okay with it all - they talk about it, about Stiles’ need to have his belly filled with the warm piss of their pack. It expands as the pack does, when they add Jordan and he shows up to the first bonding night. Stiles thinks maybe Lydia warned him, because he doesn’t bat an eye when Erica settles herself over Stiles and the sharp scent of urine sparks within the loft for the first time that evening. He continues to not react as the evening wears on and others use Stiles’ mouth, and when he begins to shift around himself, Stiles just cocks his brow and Jordan is up and over, taking himself out and holding his cock steady while Stiles drinks from him too. It’s never weird, until one day it is.

Stiles is so accustomed to it all, so used to it, that he doesn’t register the change when his lips are wrapped around Boyd’s cock one night, mouth and throat being warmed by the liquid splashing through them. He must have missed the slide of the loft’s door, focused as he is on the movie while he drinks Boyd’s piss down. He doesn’t catch the tension suddenly radiating through the room until Boyd’s stream suddenly cuts off and his cheek is tapped quickly asking to be released.

“Boyd? Were you done?” Stiles glances up and sees that Boyd isn’t focused on him at all, his gaze caught somewhere over Stiles’ shoulder, eyes wide and nervous. It’s only then that Stiles glances at the others, sees the stiff way they’re holding themselves. Only Derek and Jordan seem relaxed, attention still mostly focused on the movie playing. Stiles nervously turns to see what has captured everyone else, and then his heart stops briefly before hammering away inside his chest.

“Stiles, relax, it’s okay.” That’s Derek’s voice, coming from the sofa next to him, and he wants to whirl to face him, ask him how exactly this can be okay, how he’s supposed to relax, but he’s frozen in place, eyes fixed on his father, who is standing just a few feet away, staring at where Boyd is trying to hastily tuck himself away, distance himself from what was just happening. Stiles’ brain is racing, trying to find a way to spin this, to make some sort of excuse that his dad didn’t just see what he thought he saw. He’s coming up empty for the first time ever. He can feel the way he’s panting, knows he’s edging too close to a panic attack, when suddenly his father is moving, feet bringing him to a stop next to the chair. John’s movements are slow and careful as he undoes his belt, slips the button on his trousers free, slowly slides down the zipper. His face is calm, when Stiles finally glances up, brows raised slightly in question even as he begins to fold back the khaki. When his fingers begin to trace the flap in his briefs, Stiles looks up again and nods, mouth opening.

Stiles is still nervous, even as his father’s softened cock slides over his tongue. He’s more careful and hesitant than he has been when he closes his mouth around the head. The wait seems interminable and Stiles can’t stop himself when he shifts his tongue to play with his father’s slit, to stimulate it into doing something. He’s rewarded by a short spurt of piss, hot and acrid and delicious, bursting on his tongue, making his mouth water. He doesn’t hold back the moan he lets out - it’s still not really about sex, but he has no other way to show he’s okay with this, that he wants this, not with his mouth otherwise occupied. It does the trick though, and Stiles can feel when his father relaxes, can taste it as he begins to piss into Stiles’ waiting mouth, filling him up. At the first swallow, John’s hand comes up to cup Stiles’ cheek, thumb brushing across it. It’s tender and Stiles closes his eyes, so grateful that his father understands that his eyes prickle with it. When John finishes, Stiles licks and sucks him clean with the same thoroughness he shows to the rest of the pack.

“Dad, I...I just need...”

“Shh, it’s okay. Derek and Jordan explained it to me. We’ll take care of you, we’ll make sure you get what you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
